tu futuro, mi futuro
by akasuna no iwa
Summary: 5 años han pasado, y una extraña enfermedad invadio al Arcobaleno del Sol, haciendo que perdiera la vida, luego de otros 5 la nueva generacion Vongola, intentara buscar la cura para el resto de los Arcobalenos, aunque todo puede variar para bien o mal...


Vongola Decimo Primo

Reporte de Sol de Luna Namikaze

Misión: investigacion sobre los pacificadores Arcobaleno

Nombre del Guardian: Sol de Luna Namikaze

Portador de Anillo: Anillo Vongola de la Niebla

Guardianes involucrados: Kenta (asesino privado de Vongola), Cristian Sawada (Guardian del Anillo Vongola del Cielo, Jefe Decimo Primero Vongola), Sol de Luna Namikaze( Guardian del Anillo Vongola de la Niebla, Asesino Privado de Vongola)

Resumen de la misión:

Investigar el funcionamiento de los pacificadores para encontrar el problema de la muerte de los actuales Arcobaleno.

Primer Día:

Luego de que hizimos la autopsia del pacifcador del Sol Reborn, hizimos equipo con Cristian y Kenta para ir a China, donde ahí vive el Arcobaleno de la tormenta Fong, para investigar su estilo de vida, su estilo de pelea, y por su puesto, su salud.

Luego del viaje de casi 4 horas en avion, llegamos a China en donde un miembro de Vongola nos recibio y nos hospedo en su mansion, decidiendo que mañana hariamos la investigación.

Segundo Día:

Sol de Luna decidio ir a dar un paseo para ver el lugar y encontrar a Fong, una de las mejores buscadoras que tuvo Vongola en solo 4 siglos, empezando a redactar una vez que encontro a Fong, sabiendo que el sintio una presencia decidio ignorar, haciendo que Luna tome otras medidas decidiendo irse, advirtio la presencia de Fong que le seguia, y con simplemente mirarlo, capto de inmediato que solo venia a ayudarlo asique la guio por todos sus lugares, obviamente ocultandose porque habia varias personas que platicaban con el, en su reporte afirma que a las 2:00 pm, se va a un restaurante en las tierras bajas a comer un poco de pez globo y te de pez globo, una comida tipicamente venenosa para China, a las 2:45 pm, se iva a un parque a dar un paseo mientras hacia digestion y se detenia en un santuario a rezar por casi 20 minutos, a las 3:05 pm, se dirijia a un templo budista a impartir clases a los budas en meditacion, del cual tardo solamente media hora, a las 3:35 pm, se iva a su casa que es una mansion mas o menos del tamaño de la mansion Vongola, alegando que le costo algo de trabajo seguirle el paso por los sirvientes que ahí habitan y uno que otro refugiado que hacia guardia, luego de otra media hora, consiguiendo entrar lo encontro entrenando en el patio trasero, al juzgar por la fina capa de sudor en su rostro, devio de entrenar hace media hora, asique, sin mas retrazos siguio viendo el entrenamiento hasta las 6:00 pm en donde termina para irse a bañarse, cenar con su familia y retirarse a dormir, y con esto, termino su mision en ver que lugares frencuenta en un dia.

Tercer Dia:

Decidiendo ir a los lugares que visitaba Fong, fuimos a las horas mas adelantadas antes de que el arcobaleno de la tormenta viniera, empezando a entrevistar a todos, dijeron que Fong era su cliente frecuente, alegando que su pez globo es el mejor, y como prueba nos ofrecieron que comieramos gratis, por mayor, sabia delicioso asique decidimos traer algo de pez globo desde china para Vongola, luego de eso, nos despedimos y fuimos al parque que fue Fong, a lo cual Luna nos indico a un sacerdote que hacia limpieza en el santuario, entrevistandolo descubrimos que aquí fong siempre da sus fondos para ayudar al santuario, como respuesta a sus servicios decidimos ayudarle a limpiar, por consiguiente el lugar quedo mas limpio que una iglesia italiana, y como recompensa nos ofrecio ser sus ayudantes con una fiesta que se celebrara en una semana al cual aceptamos y nos fuimos, luego decidimos ir hacia el templo budista en donde nos decian de que Fong impartia clases de yoga, meditacion y tenshui de Lunes a Domingo, y como obsequio nos ofrecieron quedarnos a ver una sesion de sus clases shaolin, del cual aceptamos y vimos maravillados, decidiendo tambien impartir algo de Kendo (por parte de Luna) Yenso (por parte de Drake) y algo de Arqueria (por parte de Cristian) de los cuales todos quedaron maravillados los Budistas, despues de eso nos pidieron ser de demostracion para el festival de una semana…del cual pues aceptamos, alegando que tambien ayudaremos a un santuaro en el festival, al final nos dirijimos hacia la mansion de Fong, en donde entrevistamos a todos los sirvientes y refugiados, de los cuales empezaron a acusar a Luna del cual solamente dijo "solamente hacia mi trabajo y mi intecion no hera hacer cosas malpensadas" y con eso obtuvo nuestro silencio, luego de eso nos dijeron de que Fong siempre ah sido un buen samaritano de China, y la prueba mas clara era I-Pin, una pequeña china de 15 años que decidio vivir en japon y nunca conocio a sus padres, luego de eso, decidimos ayudarles con las decoraciones para el festival de una semana, y al final Fong viniera al oir a Kenta y Luna discutir por trillonesima vez consecutiva, con unas disculpas de ambos hermanos esto fue lo que dijo: " jajaja, porque no nos acompañan en el festival de la proxima semana?, mi mansion sera representada para resivir a los internacionales y extranjeros" del cual dijimos que ya habiamos quedado con los del templo budista y el santuario, haciendo que Fong rieria y alegara que Luna podria ayudarlos… Cristian y Kenta habian olvidado rotundamente que su hermana era la maestra de las ilusiones junto con Rokudo Mukuro, su tutor y amigo, despues de eso, nos despedimos para descansar un poco.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a mi Futuro

Sicilia, Italia, hogar de Vongola Famiglia, lugar de nacimiento de Giotto Vongola, Jefe y Fundador de Vongola, de una histoira de gran leyena, icono de miedo y muerte, una familia que con tan solo nombrar su nombre, sabian que destino tendrian una muerte segura si los molestaban; dejando atrás su historia de victoria y gloria, pasemos a sus interiores y de sus guardianes…

Sus Guardianes, como muchos saben, son siete personas de gran confianza para cada uno de los jefes de Vongola

Vongola Primo, conformada con su jefe y fundador Giotto Vongola

Sus Guardianes, adultos sacados de diferentes partes del mundo, los mas poderosos en su epoca; son una leyenda en 4 siglos despues….

Vongola Decimo, sus jovenes guardianes siendo guiados por Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Decimo jefe Vongola;representando a Vongola Primo, portan con orgullos sus armas y su herencia

Ahora hablemos de Vongola Decimo Primo, Cristian Primerine, un peli rojo con el mismo cabello de Giotto Vongola, y ojos anaranjados, amigo extranjero de Sol de Luna, una chica morena de nacionalidad Mexicana, junto con su hermano Kenta, de nacionalidad Chilena, se hacen llamar "los hermanos del infierno", por su actitud asesina y psicopata.

Luci, amiga de Luna, representando firmemente su anillo Vongola de la tormenta, usando sus pistolas XI demostrando su fuerza.

Murasaki, de nacionalidad Japonesa, con su cabello llameando de su tonalidad Violeta, haciendo gala de sus muchacos XI, demostrando siendo pura como la Lluvia, otorgando con honor su anillo Vongola de la Lluvia.

Kokoro, de nacionalidad igual Japonesa, siempre energetica, usando con sumo orgullo sus Kunais XI, usando con mucha energia su anillo Vongola del Sol, cura las heridas de los caidos en heridas fuertes.

Lusia, de nacionalidad Argentina, siempre seria pero reservada, teniendo una opinion diferente de todo, manejando con una facilidad armoniosa su espada inglesa con una piedra color morada con el numeroXI, conserva con suma fuerza su anillo Vongola de la Nube

Sol de Luna, de nacionalidad Mexicana, sonriente, hiperactiva, y seria en su momento, la mas inteligente de todos, siendo decretada como la mano derecha de Cristian, por su infinita ayuda con el jefe, manejando con mucha energia su baston dorado XI, del cual puede transformarlo en un mazo, una hacha de doble filo, una gudaña y un tridente, otorgandole con suma fiereza su anillo Vongola de la Niebla

Dagmar, de nacionalidad Alemana, algo depresiva y siempre se encuentra en un rincon, maneja con algo de temor pero con firmeza la Guadaña XI, aunque tenga miedo de todo, es dueña de una fuerza sorprendente, controlando con dificultad su Anillo Vongola del Trueno

Cristian, de nacionalidad inglesa, algo asustadiso, sonriente, se preocupa por todos, y es el actual novio en esta epoca del futuro de Kenta, hermano mayor de Luna, Manejando con orgullo las tonfas anaranjadas XI, protejiendo con firmeza y valentia a sus amigos y valentia, porta sin ningun temor el Anillo Vongola del Cielo

-Bien, entiendo-dijo el castaño Decimo Vongola, firmando el reporte recien Leido, vistiendo un traje negro, con blusa naranja, recuesta su espalda en el respaldo del sillon de su escritorio- asique, según el reporte, Fong dijo que habia sentido un ligero malestar en sus pulmones

-hai, Tsunayoshi-san –comento una chica de esvelto cuerpo, de unos 25 años, con un chaleco negro de manga corta, una polera color azul grisaseo, pantalones algo ajustados negros y zapatos negros, cabello negro azulado, corto, estilo Hibari Kyouya, ojos negros, mirando al castaño- eso es lo que dijo Fong, le ofrezimos a que viniera a Italia para que lo analizaramos, explicandole su situacion, acepto, ahora esta en la enfermeria haciendose los analizis

-hai, entendido Luna, pueden retirarse-dijo dando una sonrisa, y con un "entendido" por parte de los tres vongolas, se retiraron

-detesto esta situacion..-comento un chico de unos 27 años, con el cabello lacio, negro, y ojos azules, de tez casi tipo porcelana, con la misma ropa de Luna

-ya ya, tambien detesto la cituacion, pero que podemos hacer, esta enfermedad de los Arcobalenos nos tomo con sorpresa-comento Cristian, con la misma voz de Giotto, abrazaba a Kenta para darle un beso calido en sus labios

-iare iare, desde que Vongola Primo se regresaron a sus tumbas esto se ah vuelto demasiado tedioso-comento Luna, rascandose la cabeza

-¿te iras a dormir hermanita?-pregunto Kenta abrazando a Cristian de su cintura

-obvio hermanito, y no hagan travesuras porque apenas acabamos de llegar-dijo para luego despedirse e irse a su dormitorio, que, al igual de los demas, era grande y espaciosa

-bueno, querido, yo tambien me ire a dormir-dijo con un bozteso

-te acompaño-dicho esto, ambos se fueron para irse a dormir…

El futuro, ya habian pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Reborn, haciendole una autopsia se descubrio que todos sus organos ya estaban demasiado delicados, con muchas heridas como si alguien le acuchillara, le golpeaba o que alguien le hubiera puesto unas dinamitas, despues de eso, Vongola Decimo decidio hacer que sus guardianes y los nuevos guardianes fueran por todo el mundo, en busca de todos los Arcobalenos, para empezar a analizarlos en busca de una cura, con Fong, fueron los unicos Arcobalenos sanos, para empezar con las investigaciones para encontrar la cura…

Continuara.


End file.
